Epouses moi
by KeepAimingVIII
Summary: Prolongement d'Encore (précédent OS). Sa tête était tellement occupée par une seule pensée, que depuis quelques temps, Emma réfléchissait durant la nuit. Cela faisait bien deux mois que cette idée la taraude, même si pour être honnête, elle en était certaine depuis le jour de leur rencontre. Swan Queen OS
**EPOUSES MOI**

Emma n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle fixait le plafond de leur chambre à coucher depuis deux bonnes heures maintenant, écoutant la respiration calme de sa petite amie. Sa tête était tellement occupée par une seule pensée, que depuis quelques temps, Emma réfléchissait durant la nuit. Cela faisait bien deux mois que cette idée la taraude, même si pour être honnête, elle en était certaine depuis le jour de leur rencontre.

Regina et elle avaient eu de si bon moments, qu'il était devenu impossible de tous les citer. Néanmoins, son préféré reste leur sixième rendez-vous. Emma avait enfin eu le courage de demander à la brune de sortir avec elle, même si elle savait pertinemment que Regina était attirée par elle. Sachant qu'elle allait encore terminée tard, Emma avait envoyé un message à l'avocate, lui demandant de la rejoindre à son travail, chose qu'elles faisaient régulièrement. Cela faisait trois mois qu'elles sortaient ensemble de temps en temps pour boire un verre au café, diner au restaurant ou se balader dans la ville avant de se poser au parc. Emma était de moins en moins timide autour de Regina, initiant même certains baisers et caresses. Elles avaient décidé d'un commun accord de prendre leur temps, d'être patiente et de se connaitre. Au fond, Emma semblait la connaitre déjà par cœur, et ce depuis la première fois que ses yeux se sont posés sur ses lèvres pulpeuses rouge. Regina avait rendu, en un rien de temps, la blonde accro à ses baisers, la sensation de leurs doigts entrelacés et ses bras autour d'elle. Emma était folle amoureuse de Regina depuis le premier jour et continuait de l'être, continuait de tomber amoureuse de sa petite amie après trois ans de relation. Regina ne cessait de la rendre heureuse, de la combler, de l'aimer.

* * *

Lorsque l'avocate arriva ce soir-là dans les bureaux de l'agence de pub, elle remarqua qu'à son habitude, Emma était encore la seule dans les locaux. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et surement pas la dernière, que Regina la surprendrait un crayon entre ses lèvres, les lunettes perchées sur son nez et tellement concentrée sur sa planche qu'elle ne l'entendait pas arriver ou même toquer à la porte.

\- Tu es magnifique. Regina avait soufflé faisant rougir la blonde qui avait entendu cette remarque. Je constate que j'arrive encore à te faire rougir. Regina sourit satisfaite alors qu'elle se poste derrière la blonde pour admirer son travail.

\- Tu arrives à me faire rougir tous les jours Regina. Ça ne changera jamais. Emma confia sans pour autant se tourner vers la brune dont le visage était désormais à côté de celui de la blonde, observant les couleurs. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- J'aime la façon que tu as de donné vie à un simple dessin. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'y être.

Cette remarque avait fait chavirer le cœur d'Emma qui ne put retenir un sourire angélique prendre place sur son visage. Regina avait toujours eu cette faculté de lui donner confiance en elle, et la mettre sur un pied d'stal, même dans les moments où la blonde broyait du noir. Malgré leur profession complètement à l'opposé, Emma et Regina avait toujours été intéressée par le travail de l'autre. Leur conversation tournait souvent autour d'un nouveau concept ou d'une affaire. Elles pouvaient passer des heures à en parler.

\- Merci beaucoup. Emma répondit en déposant un délicat baiser sur les lèvres de la brune qui sourit au même moment. Je nous ai préparé un pique-nique. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait le manger dans le parc en regardant le soleil se coucher. Informa Emma en se levant de sa chaise.

\- J'adore cette idée. Regina répondit en observant la blonde posé ses lunettes, détachant ses cheveux blonds qui descendaient en cascade sur sa blouse verte. Tu veux de l'aide ? demanda l'avocate en voyant le panier de pique-nique être déposé sur le bureau d'Emma qui attrape une couverture.

\- Soit tu prends le panier, soit la couverture et mon sac. Tu choisis.

\- Quel dilemme. Regina rigola en s'approchant pour récupérer la couverture et le sac.

\- Je m'en doutais. Emma attrapa le panier et suivit la brune dans le couloir.

L'immeuble était désert. Tous les collègues d'Emma avaient déjà quitté leur lieu de travail, et éteint les lumières. Alors qu'elles attendaient pour l'ascenseur, Regina demanda comment s'était déroulée sa journée et si son projet était aussi ennuyeux qu'elle le croyait.

\- Finalement, le thème est plutôt pas mal. J'ai carte blanche pour arriver à vendre le produit. Même si je dois avouer que des préservatifs sans tomber dans le cru, est quasiment mission impossible.

\- Penses plutôt à l'ironie de la situation. Regina sourit en y songeant, tandis qu'Emma était confuse. Tu travailles pour vendre des préservatifs Emma. Mais tu n'en achètes pas étant donné que tu sors avec une femme. La brune tourna son visage vers la blonde qui sourit en secouant la tête.

\- Tu es impossible. Emme grogna en poussant gentiment Regina avec son épaule. Mais j'avoue que la situation est plutôt drôle. Et non Regina, je n'achète pas de préservatif.

\- Je n'ai pas posé la question.

\- Tu y as songé. Emma haussa les épaules. Je ne vois personne d'autre, Regina. Il n'y a que toi.

Emma pouvait sentir le regard chaud de la brune sur elle, malgré que ses yeux fixent le bouton des étages défier. Le ding de l'ascenseur résonna puis les portes s'ouvrit. Killian occupait déjà l'ascenseur. Ses yeux firent des allés retour entre les deux femmes, dépité. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait la brune dans les locaux et cela l'embêtait au plus grand point.

Voyant les sourcils de la blonde se froncer, Regina tourna son regard vers l'ascenseur puis soupira lorsqu'elle vit le briseur d'ambiance. Elle n'allait certainement pas le saluer.

\- Swan. Killian salua la blonde d'un hochement de tête en avançant pour sortir.

\- Killian. Emma se décala vers Regina pour laisser l'homme mettre un pied dans le couloir. Passes une bonne soirée.

Il ne répondit même pas, se contentant d'hausser les épaules et de partir loin des deux femmes. Regina était déjà dans l'ascenseur quand Emma la rejoignit posant le panier au sol. Elles avaient seulement trois étages à descendre avant d'entamer leur rendez-vous. La brune était appuyée contre le fond de la machine, tête baissée, songeuse. Quelque chose la chiffonnait c'était certain, et Emma se doutait ce que cela pouvait bien être.

\- Il n'a plus rien tenté Regina depuis le jour où tu l'as calmé. Emma affirma espérant que c'est ça qui rend la brune silencieuse. Et même s'il l'avait fait, j'aurais encore dit non.

\- Je ne suis pas inquiète Emma. Regina l'informa avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux émeraude.

Confuse Emma s'apprêtait à demander la raison de ce silence pesant quand soudain, une secousse retentit dans l'ascenseur avant qu'il ne se stoppe entièrement. Les boutons tous allumés, la lumière de secours en marche, l'ascenseur ne répondait plus.

\- Qu'est ce … Regina débuta avant d'appuyer sur un bouton tandis qu'Emma fixait les étages.

\- Nous sommes arrêtés entre deux étages. Emma pointa du doigt la preuve. L'ascenseur semble être en panne.

\- Il semblerait oui. Regina appuya sur le bouton d'urgence. Normalement c'est relié directement au poste de dépannage, une équipe devrait arrivée.

\- D'ici combien de temps ? demanda Emma en s'asseyant, son dos contre un mur et les genoux contre elle.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais été coincé dans un ascenseur auparavant. Regina sourit dans le but de relativiser. Ne l'aurais-tu pas fait exprès ?! blagua la brune en se postant aux côtés de la blonde.

\- Oui bien sûr. Je te fais le coup de la panne dans un ascenseur.

Regina gloussa. Emma adorait ce son que la brune n'assumait jamais quand la blonde lui faisait remarquer. Elle niait en bloc, argumentant ses faits et gestes. Emma sentait l'excitation monter en elle à chaque fois que la face professionnelle de Regina faisait surface. C'est comme si elle se transformait en une reine d'un royaume, et qu'elle dégageait du respect rien qu'en respirant. Emma pouvait sentir son pou s'accélérer, la chaleur l'envahir, et l'envie de toucher la brune devenait telle qu'elle en devenait folle.

\- Je suis tellement désolée. Emma s'exprima en tournant la tête vers Regina qui semblait confuse. Nous sommes coincées ici parce que je travaillais encore tard, comme d'habitude alors qu'on avait un rendez-vous. Et…

\- Emma. Regina l'interrompit en attrapant sa main, jouant avec ses doigts fins. Ne t'excuse jamais de travailler avec passion. Il peut m'arriver à moi aussi de travailler tard, ou même d'annuler notre rendez-vous si je suis prise par un dossier. Même si je dois avouer, que de te décommander m'embêterais horriblement. Qu'est ce qui nous empêche d'avoir notre rendez-vous ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Nous avons un pique-nique. Nous sommes seules. Pourquoi ne pas avoir notre rendez-vous ici ? Regina sourit tendrement à la blonde.

\- Ici ?! Emma sourit à son tour en se levant, satisfaite de la solution.

Elle attrapa la couverture, qu'elle installa au centre de l'ascenseur, juste sous la lumière de secours qui donnait une ambiance de coucher de soleil. Regina récupéra le panier puis s'assit les jambes sur le côté avant d'en sortir le contenu. Emma avait pensé à tout.

Elle savait que la brune raffolait de la soupe chinoise qu'elle lui avait fait gouter un soir. Lors de leur troisième rendez-vous pour être exact. La blonde l'avait gouté et apprécié, néanmoins, elle préférait un bon croque-monsieur. Regina rigola non surprise de déposer le repas de la blonde devant elle, qui lui lança un clin d'œil alors qu'elle débouchait une bouteille de rouge. Il y avait aussi une barquette de fruit, tous mélangés et délicieux. Et pour finir, une boite de chocolat.

\- Tu as vraiment pensé à tout. S'émerveilla Regina qui tenait son verre pendant que la blonde la servait.

\- Je voulais que ce soit parfait. Emma avoua timidement en portant le vin à sa bouche. Et voilà que nous sommes coincés ici.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas. Ça change un peu. Rigola Regina en haussant les épaules sous le regard sérieux de la blonde. Non sérieusement Emma. Tout est parfait.

\- Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir. Emma soupira en posant son verre sur la couverture, sa main attrapée par la brune lui faisant lever les yeux.

\- Tout est parfait parce que je suis à un rendez-vous avec toi. Ça sera toujours parfait, peu importe où on se trouve. Dans un parc, au café ou dans un ascenseur. Regina rassura Emma qui ne put faire autrement que de rougir sous le regard tendre et sincère de la brune.

\- Et voilà. Tu me fais rougir. Encore. Emma rigole légèrement sans se cacher.

\- J'adore le faire.

\- Je sais.

Elles ont mangé leur repas en discutant de leur journée, menant à une conversation animée lorsque l'avocate partagea sa plaidoirie avec Emma qui l'écoutait admirative. Elles avaient toujours un sujet de conversation à aborder. Emma aimait découvrir les différentes facettes de la brune, parfois chaleureuse, d'autre professionnelle puis la fois où elle s'était inquiétée car Emma avait une bonne grippe. Elle lui avait préparé à manger, restant avec elle sur son canapé toute une après-midi pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Regina s'empara de la boite de chocolat qu'elle ouvrit, et tendit dans la direction d'Emma. Cette dernière scruta les différents choix qui s'offraient à elle avant que Regina ne ferme la boite.

\- Ne choisit pas. Prends au hasard. C'est tout l'intérêt de la chose.

\- Comment ça ne choisit pas ? Emma s'indigna, perplexe. Et si je n'aime pas ?!

\- C'est une sorte de roulette russe au chocolat. Si tu choisis, tu ne découvriras jamais un potentiel gout que tu peux aimer. Regina expliqua en tendant de nouveau la boite vers la blonde peu rassurée. Fais-moi confiance.

\- Je te fais confiance. Emma répondit en piochant un chocolat quelconque.

Elle mâchait lentement fixant Regina qui souriait satisfaite, mais lorsqu'une grimace commença à s'installer sur le visage de la blonde, l'avocate fronça les sourcils, amusée.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas celui-là.

\- Non. Emma pleura la bouche pleine. Il a un gout horrible. Pistache je crois. Emma avala. Je hais la pistache. A ton tour. Emma s'empara de la boite, qu'elle tendit vers Regina.

La brune attrapa un chocolat blanc avec des amandes dessus. Lorsqu'elle croqua dedans, elle n'en mangea que la moitié. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Il était bon. Emma comprit rapidement que Regina était tombée sur quelque chose qu'elle appréciait. Le sourire en coin sur son visage en était la preuve. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle boudait. Regina rigola tout en tendant la moitié de son chocolat vers Emma. Les sourcils levés, elle observa le bonbon perplexe. L'avocate comprit l'embarras de la blonde et s'afféra à chercher une assiette ou récipient pour poser le chocolat dessus afin qu'elle puisse le manger. Cependant, une sensation étrange, et mouillée sur le bout de son index stoppa net Regina dans sa recherche.

Emma avait mangé le chocolat. Ses lèvres emprisonnant durant quelques secondes le pouce et l'index de la brune dont les pupilles s'étaient dilatées. Une chaleur étouffante s'était emparée de Regina qui se trouva obligé de bouger légèrement, se situant plus confortablement sur la couverture, allongeant ses jambes devant elle. Emma se doutait qu'elle venait de faire de l'effet à la brune, mais garda ça pour elle. Elle piocha un autre chocolat, le savourant.

\- Celui-ci est bon. Elle informa Regina.

\- Ravie de l'entendre. La brune piocha un chocolat qu'elle mit entièrement dans sa bouche. Après quelques secondes, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Non. Il n'est pas bon.

\- Je constate oui ! Emma rigole. Tu as la même tête que quand la partie adverse essaie de t'embrouiller.

\- Je n'aime pas ça. Ils pensent pouvoir m'embrouiller l'esprit avec les dates, heures etc.

\- Ils peuvent toujours essayer. Emma annonça en souriant à la brune qui lui rendit. Un autre chocolat. Pas terrible.

\- Ah bon ?! Regina piocha le même. Non effectivement. Praliné surement.

Elles ont fait pratiquement toute la boite, et avait perdu la notion du temps. Un silence s'était installé dans la cabine pendant qu'Emma passait ses doigts dans les cheveux de Regina dont la tête était posée sur ses cuisses. Elles avaient tout rangé et avait terminé dans cette position. Emma ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de glisser sa main dans les mèches de la brune qui fermait les yeux sous le contact. Elles étaient tellement bien là, à cet instant. Regina caressait passivement les doigts de la blonde qui résidait sur son ventre, trop bercé par les gestes tendres sur sa tête.

\- Quel âge tu as ? Demanda Emma se rendant soudainement compte qu'elle ne le savait pas.

Elle savait presque tout de la brune. Son nom au complet. Regina Maria Mills. Le fait qu'elle a ses deux parents qui vivent dans une ville de Louisiane, dont le nom était imprononçable. L'infarctus de son père deux plus tôt qui l'avait obligé d'aller passer trois mois là-bas. La mort de sa petite amie, Danielle et sa réticence à partager sa vie à nouveau. Regina avait partagé tellement de chose avec elle. Comme la provenance de sa cicatrice sur sa lèvre. Elle avait trois ans et était tombée d'une balançoire la tête la première, sur un caillou. Quatre points de suture. Mais Emma ne savait pas qu'elle âge avait Regina.

\- J'ai 28 ans. Bientôt 29 d'ailleurs. Regina répondit glissant ses doigts entre ceux de la blonde puis les sortants à nouveau.

\- J'en ai 27. Je suis la plus jeune.

\- Flattée ?! Regina charrie Emma.

\- Juste une constatation.

\- Hum.

Emma observa Regina un instant. Ses yeux noisette fixaient intensément le plafond, la lueur de la lumière leur donnant cet éclat que la blonde aime tant. Ce même éclat qui l'avait fait chavirer dans le café trois mois plus tôt. Et maintenant, elle avait la brune dans ses bras. Emma n'en revenait toujours pas. Néanmoins, elles n'avaient jamais encore parlé de leur relation. Qu'est-ce qu'elles étaient au juste ? Des amies qui s'embrassaient de tant en tant ? Des flirts ? Ou bien plus ? Emma savait que Regina était attirée par elle et inversement, mais alors où en étaient-elles ?

\- Regina. Emma murmura nerveuse, continuant à glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns. Pour seule réponse, elle eut un son sonore, Emma continua après une profonde inspiration. Qu'est-ce que nous sommes ?

Les doigts qui jouaient avec ceux de la blonde s'immobilisèrent dans leur action. Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure sous la réaction de la brune, dont la réponse tardait à venir. Regina ne bougea pas. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle ressentait pour Emma depuis un moment maintenant, mais repoussait à chaque fois, trop effrayée de faire fuir la dessinatrice.

\- Je pense qu'étant donné que nous sommes à notre sixième rendez-vous, je peux peut-être réellement t'appeler ma petite amie maintenant. Regina tenta scrutant la réaction de la blonde à cette demande.

Emma entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Regina avant de lui sourire, heureuse.

\- J'adorerai.

Un nouveau silence s'installa où les deux jeunes femmes profitait de cet instant, jouant avec les cheveux de l'une ou caressant les doigts de l'autre. Soudain, Regina se redressa brusquement puis se tourna vers Emma.

\- Emma.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Emma demanda inquiète du changement si soudain dans le comportement de Regina.

Cette dernière vint chercher une main de la blonde pour entrelacer leur doigts, s'agrippant comme jamais. La confusion sur le visage d'Emma ne l'aidait pas à mettre en ordre ses pensées et ses mots, cherchant comment formuler ses sentiments.

\- Pour moi, cela fait depuis que tu as accepté notre premier rendez-vous que tu es ma petite amie. Nous agissons comme tel depuis trois mois. Et je dois avouer, que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi au moment même où tu as pris place en face de moi. Tes yeux. Dieu, tes yeux Emma. Regina sourit en posant son front contre celui de la blonde. Ils m'enivrent, me paralysent, me bouleversent et m'appellent sans arrêt. Je ne peux pas passer une seconde sans penser à toi, tu as envahi mon cœur, ma tête, mon sang, tout mon être.

\- Regina. Emma tenta les larmes aux bords des yeux.

\- Je suis juste. Regina commença avant de se stopper. Elle ferma les yeux. Je suis amoureuse de toi Emma. Regina murmura ne souhaitant pas brusquer de trop Emma. Tu as débarqué à ma table sans prévenir, et fait battre mon cœur à nouveau. J'ai juste su au moment même où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi. Emma posa une main sur la joue de la brune tandis que les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Je t'aime. Regina souffla contre les lèvres de la blonde qui était à court de mots.

L'absence de réponse d'Emma faisait monter un vent de paniquer chez Regina qui se détache lentement pour chercher les yeux émeraudes, espérant y découvrir une réponse bonne ou mauvaise. Appuyée contre le mur, les jambes devant elle, l'avocate se demanda si elle n'avait trop dévoilé, trop vite. Est-ce que trois mois n'était pas assez long ? Elle s'était retenu, tous les jours, pour ne pas avouer son amour à la blonde, sachant pertinemment qu'une déclaration pouvait soit faire avancer leur relation, soit l'arrêter net.

Emma essayait de ralentir les battements de son cœur, trop rapide pour penser clairement. « Je t'aime » résonna dans tout son être, la voix de la brune faisait frissonner la dessinatrice encore et encore. Elle m'aime, Emma sourit lorsque l'information arrivait enfin jusqu'à son cerveau. Elle jeta son regard sur sa petite amie qui était de nouveau silencieuse, se refermant sur elle-même à ses côtés. Emma s'approcha sous le regard triste et nerveux de Regina, qui triturait ses doigts.

\- Regina. Emma souffla en passant une jambe par-dessus celle de sa petite amie.

La brune, dont les yeux étaient écarquillés sous la surprise, posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Emma. Cette dernière s'approcha doucement, de sorte que quelques centimètres ne les séparent. Ses doigts glissèrent sur les joues de la brune tandis que ses yeux plongeaient dans ceux noisette, amoureux. C'était donc ce regard qui l'avait fait chavirer. De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues suivant les traces des premières. Son front se posa contre celui hâlé alors que la brune murmura presque inaudible le prénom de sa petite amie.

Regina était perdue. Emma n'avait toujours rien dit, mais elle était contre elle à pleurer. Elle se demanda alors si c'était un adieu. Ses doigts agrippèrent la blouse verte, ne souhaitant pas qu'elle parte maintenant. Mais ces craintes s'envolèrent aussitôt lorsque les lèvres chaudes et mouillée de sa petite amie s'écrasèrent avec force sur les siennes. Leurs baisers étaient urgents, plein de force, de désir. Regina répondait attrapant la lèvre inférieure de la blonde, la tirant légèrement. Puis Emma arrêta. Son front toujours contre celui de Regina. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

\- Je t'aime aussi Regina. Et je suis follement amoureuse de toi.

La brune ne put se retenir plus longtemps, s'emparant des lèvres d'Emma qui sourit dans le contact. Les doigts de Regina se perdaient dans les cheveux de sa petite amie, tirant, orientant sa tête pour que sa langue puisse entrer dans sa bouche. Emma n'avait jamais été embrassée comme ça. Une chaleur intense se dispersait dans son corps qui de lui-même débutait des mouvements de bassin. Un gémissement de plaisir mélangé à la surprise résonna dans la bouche d'Emma alors que l'avocate caressait sa langue. Les doigts furtifs d'Emma déboutonnaient un à un les boutons de la chemise bleu orage de sa petite amie. Elle était trop occupée à l'embrasser pour s'en rendre compte. Seulement, lorsque le froid de la cabine entra en contact avec la chaleur ardente de sa peau, Regina stoppa l'action. Poignets dans les mains de la brune, Emma se recula avec un regard confus et rejetée.

\- J'ai vraiment envie de ça aussi Emma. Crois-moi. Regina rassura sa petite amie en caressant son bras avec son index. Seulement, on vient à peine de se dire qu'on s'aime. Tu ne penses pas que …

\- Je pense qu'on a attendu assez longtemps comme ça. Emma expliqua en glissant le bout de ses doigts contre la peau découverte de la brune. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si on avait fait l'amour puis ensuite dit, je t'aime. Emma haussa les épaules comme pour prouver son point. Donc je crois, la blonde débuta en frôlant ses lèvres contre celles de sa petite amie, qu'on devrait faire l'amour. Ici et tout de suite.

Ne se faisant pas prier plus longtemps, Regina posa ses mains sous les fesses présentes sur ses cuisses et poussa la blonde contre elle, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Les lèvres rouges de la brune s'écrasèrent avec envie, désir et ardeur contre celles de sa petite amie qui ne pouvait que gémir devant tant de domination. Elle se doutait que Regina aimait mener le jeu, elle s'en était aperçue dans son travail, mais faire les frais de son leadership dans leur ébat, excitait au plus au haut point Emma. Cette dernière s'accrochait aux mèches de cheveux pendant que Regina la glissait sensuellement sur ses cuisses. Son pantalon en toile commençait à la coller, et son boxer devenait de plus en plus humide. Les baisers chaud de Regina descendirent dans le cou pâle de son amante, la marquant comme jamais. Elle mordillait sa peau, puis atténuait la douleur avec des coups de langue synchronisés avec les mouvements de hanches.

Emma devenait folle et de plus en plus chaude. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Elle voulait sentir sa peau fumante contre celle de la brune, ne faire qu'une avec elle. Ses doigts pressés repris son action de toute à l'heure, déboutonnant la chemise. Une fois celle-ci entièrement ouverte, Emma stoppa les baisers. Son front contre celui de Regina, sa respiration saccadée entichait la brune qui ferma les yeux sous les caresses au niveau de sa poitrine. Emma observait ses doigts glisser sur la clavicule hâlée, au-dessus de ses seins emprisonnés dans un vêtement noir à dentelle, pour s'attarder ensuite sur son ventre qui se contractait par moment.

Regina laissait faire Emma, s'offrant totalement à elle. Elle la laissait découvrir son buste, profitant de ce moment tendre pour reprendre ses esprits et calmer sa respiration beaucoup saccadé pour le début. Ses doigts quittèrent les fesses de la blonde pour venir glisser dans ses cheveux. D'un coup, tout s'arrêta. Regina ouvrit les yeux, confuse du manque de contact pour les ouvrir sur le regard noir de désir d'Emma. Le rouge aux joues, les doigts de la dessinatrice commencèrent à jouer avec le premier bouton de sa blouse verte, assorti à ses yeux. Sa timidité rendait l'acte encore plus sexy, amenant Regina à sentir une nouvelle vague d'humidité à son entre jambe. Elle sentait une chaleur ardente monter en elle, à mesure qu'Emma libérait un peu plus de peau, se dévoilait timidement. Lorsque le soutient gorge rose apparu entre le tissu de la blouse, Regina cru mourir. Le désir l'envahit si rapidement qu'elle dû fermer les yeux, sa tête tombant contre le mur, elle déglutit.

\- Ça va ? Emma demanda sans bouger, caressant la clavicule de Regina.

\- J'essaie de me retenir pour ne pas te prendre immédiatement, mais tu me rends la tâche impossible en étant aussi sexy.

Entendre la brune parler si librement de son manque de contrôle, Emma se sentait confiante, et rassurer de savoir que Regina était dans le même état qu'elle. Sans dire un mot, elle déposa un baiser long et lent sur la mâchoire olive, descendant jusqu'à son pouls. Sa langue glissa dessus avant que ses lèvres ne sucent cette partie de peau. Regina grogna.

\- Tu ne m'aide pas là. Regina gémit alors que ses doigts s'agrippaient aux reins de la blonde.

\- Je sais bien. Emma sourit malicieusement dans le cou de sa petite amie.

Sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, Emma était le dos au sol avec Regina qui rampait au-dessus d'elle. Ses yeux noisettes désormais noir comme la nuit, elle déposait des baisers rapides sur l'abdomen pâle, remontant entre les seins cachés dans le soutient gorge rose, jusqu'au cou de la blonde, sa mâchoire et ses lèvres.

La respiration d'Emma devenait de plus en plus saccadée, haletante, accélérant avec les caresses effectuées à la limite de la ceinture de son pantalon en toile. Inconsciemment, ses cuisses s'ouvrirent, laissant Regina prendre place entre car c'était tellement évident. Son bassin ondulait délicieusement contre la jupe, arrachant des gémissements sensuels à sa propriétaire. L'index de Regina brûlait la peau du ventre d'Emma, avant de s'attarder au-dessus de son sein droit, traçant la limite du vêtement. Lentement, attendant un rejet qui ne vient pas, ses doigts baissèrent le bonnet, révélant un téton dur, rose.

Regina continuait d'embrasser langoureusement Emma pendant que son index, caressait délicieusement, lentement, le mamelon. Prenant son temps comme jamais, souhaitant sentir Emma frémir sous ses gestes, avaler ses gémissements de plaisir, onduler contre son bassin. Regina perdait pied, les doigts de la blonde perdu dans ses cheveux, la laissant faire, s'offrant à elle. Totalement confiante. Le bout de son doigt passa sur le téton dur au même moment où ses lèvres glissèrent sur la mâchoire carrée d'Emma, qui ne put retenir une insulte s'échapper de sa bouche. L'entendre jurer, mouilla toujours plus le sous vêtement de Regina, dont les ondulations de bassins commençaient à devenir puissantes. Elle se détacha soudainement du cou de sa petite amie.

\- Tu es tellement magnifique. Regina susurra approchant sa bouche du sein d'Emma.

\- Mon dieu. Souffla Emma en sachant pertinemment l'intention de la brune.

Regina débuta par poser ses lèvres sur le sein de la blonde sans réellement l'embrasser, puis des baisers lents pour enfin glisser sa lèvre inférieure sur le téton, le passant simplement. Emma devenait folle et elle était persuadée que son boxer était à présent ruiné, bon pour la poubelle. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent au dos de l'avocate quand sa langue entra en contact avec son mamelon évitant soigneusement l'endroit qu'Emma voulait le plus. Ses ongles griffaient la peau de son amante dont le bassin vint s'encastrer violemment contre son entre jambe.

\- Merde. Emma susurra en balançant sa tête en arrière.

\- Je te veux tellement Emma, murmura Regina avant de sucer le téton dur.

\- Regina, souffla la blonde se cambrant, poussant son sein dans la bouche de son amante.

Regina continuait ses baisers sur le sein de sa compagne tandis que sa main essayait de défaire le bouton de son pantalon. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Tremblante, folle, enivrée sous tant de plaisir, Emma poussa la main pour défaire soi-même ce qui la bloquait de l'extase. Regina rigola sous l'excitation apparente de la dessinatrice, satisfaite de savoir qu'elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Glissant sa langue jusqu'à son nombril, Regina palpait les seins présentés à elle. Le bout de sa langue mouilla l'élastique du boxer également rose de la blonde qui ne put s'empêcher de cambrer. Satisfaite de cette réaction, la brune remonta pour embrasser passionnément Emma qui perdait pied.

Regina se décala légèrement, chevauchant la jambe gauche présente sous elle, permettant de pouvoir poursuivre son but. Le bout de ses doigts dansait sur le bas ventre d'Emma qui ne retenait plus sa respiration. Regina l'entendait chercher de l'air, voyait sa poitrine monter, descendre dans un rythme frénétique. Elle savait que sa petite amie était prête. Dans un mouvement affreusement lent, l'avocate glissa sous l'élastique du boxer rose. Elle caressa le petit strip de poils pubien de sa compagne dont les yeux étaient à présent fermés.

Regina léchait son cou, embrassait son menton, glissait des doigts libres dans ses cheveux, mais Emma était focalisée sur les doigts caressant son sexe d'haut en bas. Elle était si proche de l'extase, qu'elle avait peur d'exploser avant même que sa petite amie entre en elle et lui fasse l'amour. Le cœur de la brune contre son sein gauche, Emma sentait chaque battement résonner dans son corps.

Regina descendit plus bas. L'humidité vint tremper ses doigts, mais elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter, bien au contraire. Elle n'en revenait pas de la facilité avec laquelle ses doigts glissaient, touchaient, caressaient le sexe de sa petite amie, lui arrachant des gémissements guttural.

\- Emma tu es. Regina souffla dans son cou continuant ses caresses sans jamais la pénétrer.

\- Je sais. Emma souffla entre deux prises d'air. Je t'en prie Regina.

\- Tu es tellement trempée. La brune gémit se stoppant à l'entrée de la blonde.

\- S'il te plait. Regina entendit sa petite amie chuchoter alors qu'elle l'embrassa sous son oreille.

\- Oui, mon amour.

Pénétrant délicatement Emma, l'avocate mordit son épaule sensuellement tandis qu'un long gémissement résonna dans la cabine. Les murs du centre d'Emma compressaient déjà les deux doigts de Regina dont les vas et viens étaient si lents, que la blonde les accompagnaient gémissant. Mais cela ne dura qu'un temps, car la brune savait que sa petite amie était proche de l'orgasme, et même si elles faisaient l'amour pour la première fois ensemble, elle voulait lui procurer un réel plaisir. La rendre folle au point que ses yeux roulent en arrière, que ses ongles la griffe dans le dos, qu'elle cri à plein poumon dans toute la cabine. Alors la brune augmenta sensiblement ses mouvements, tapant de plus en plus loin.

Les yeux fermés, mordant sa lèvre inférieure, Emma sentait que le plaisir arrivait à son paroxysme. Elle ne pouvait pas le retenir, les doigts de sa petite amie la travaillait toujours plus haut. Les lèvres de la brune s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, plongeant sa langue dans sa bouche et Emma cria. Le son mourra entre les lèvres de la brune qui sourit satisfaite. Regina stoppa tous mouvements, laissant la blonde récupérer. Elle caressa de sa main libre, sa joue rosée tandis que ses doigts restaient en elle.

Lorsqu'Emma ouvrit les yeux, elle tomba sur le regard toujours aussi noir de Regina. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'attirer vers elle par sa chemise et de l'embrasser passionnément. Emma la sentit bouger sur elle. Puis d'un coup, Regina ajouta un doigt en elle et débuta des vas et viens profonds, rapides et puissants. Son bassin l'aidait pour donner de la force, pénétrant sa petite amie encore et encore.

Emma ne savait plus ce qu'elle disait, criait, hurlait. Regina la prenait avec tellement de passion, de violence qu'elle s'agrippait comme elle pouvait. Elle sentait ses jambes tremblées, se dérober, les papillons dans son ventre s'envolaient, sa gorge en feu, son cœur cognant dans sa poitrine.

\- Je t'aime tellement, souffla Emma dont la tête partie en arrière après un coup de bassin plus fort que les précédents. Tu me rends dingue. Tu me rends complètement dingue. Regina je vais…

\- Je le sens. Laisses toi aller Emma, murmura Regina contre la mâchoire de sa compagne. Viens mon amour, demanda la brune en accélérant les mouvements, poussant plus loin.

\- Dieu Regina !

C'est sans prévenir, qu'Emma s'abandonna pour la deuxième fois sous les coups de bassins de Regina qui ne stoppaient pas. Les ongles de la blonde griffèrent son dos, sa tête se projeta en arrière, ses jambes tremblaient. Ses lèvres au niveau de sa gorge, l'avocate observait la dessinatrice dans ce moment intense. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure au point de la faire saigner, ses biceps se contractaient et ses yeux roulèrent en arrière. Les murs de son centre serraient tellement fort qu'elle pensait que Regina allait se retirer, mais il n'en est rien. Emma ne pouvait plus retenir ses cris de plaisir, les hurlant dans l'ascenseur sans gêne, sans retenu. Elle devenait folle sous ce plaisir continu et intense.

\- Je suis profondément amoureuse de toi Emma, susurra Regina dans le cou de sa petite amie, l'embrassant ensuite.

Regina plia sa jambe qui manœuvrait ses coups de bassin, surélevant légèrement celui d'Emma. Ses doigts touchèrent une nouvelle partie dans son centre, envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps de la blonde qui plongea les mains dans les cheveux bruns et amena son front contre le sien.

\- Juste là. Ne t'arrête pas. Emma souffla contre les lèvres de la brune.

\- Je ne compte pas stopper Emma.

\- Putin. La blonde jura lorsque Regina donna un puissant coup de bassin bien placé. Baby. Emma souffla tout en embrassant sa petite amie.

L'orgasme la frappa soudainement. Son corps entier se raidit, son cri de plaisir envahit l'ascenseur, ses jambes n'arrêtaient pas de trembler, la tête en arrière, sa cambrure la collant totalement à Regina. Cette dernière ralentit considérablement ses vas et viens, sentant l'humidité de sa petite amie, coulée jusque sur son poignet, dans sa paume de main. Emma respirait avec difficulté, mais la brune l'accompagnait dans sa descente, déposant des baisers doux, amoureux, chaud sur son cou, ses joues, son front, son menton, sa mâchoire, pour finir par ses lèvres. Lorsqu'Emma se calma contre le sol, Regina retira lentement ses doigts luisants. Les yeux émeraude de la blonde s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit la brune porter ses doigts à sa bouche. Sa langue vint récolter l'essence de son amour, sans quitter du regard Emma qui sentait de nouveau une chaleur l'envahir. Regina finira par à la tuer.

\- Je t'aime, murmura Emma en caressant le visage de la brune.

\- Je t'aime aussi Emma. Regina répondit avant d'embrasser amoureusement sa petite amie, qui se gouta pour la première fois sur les lèvres pulpeuses de sa partenaire.

* * *

Oui leur sixième rendez-vous avait été tout simplement parfait, et était encore aujourd'hui le moment préféré et inoubliable d'Emma. Dans leur lit, elle jeta un regard tendre vers Regina qui dormait paisiblement sur le côté lui tournant le dos. Elle savait qu'elle devait le faire, elle le sentait dans tout son être, son cœur que c'était ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Elle devait trouver le courage de le faire.

Emma s'inventait alors des milliers de scénarios, tous plus clichés les uns que les autres, et surement pas du gout de la brune qui au final, la surprenenait toujours. Leur première fois dans un ascenseur, il avait fallu oser, même si c'était son idée, Emma pensait que Regina aurait refusé. Au lieu de ça, elle l'avait fait monter au septième ciel trois fois avant de pouvoir elle aussi la toucher, la gouter et l'entendre souffler son prénom en s'abandonnant.

\- As quoi tu penses à une heure pareille ? demanda Regina qui scrutait avec un regard encore endormi sa petite amie, assise dans le lit.

\- Tu ne dors pas ?

\- Je ne te sentais plus contre moi. Regina attrapa une main pour jouer avec les doigts d'Emma. Tu étais vraiment plongée dans tes pensées.

Emma descendit dans le lit, se couchant aux côtés de la brune, lui faisant face. Regina posa sa tête sur sa main gauche, jouant avec les doigts de sa compagne la laissant réfléchir. Emma pris la même position préférant discuter en voyant les yeux noisette qu'elle aimait tant.

\- Je me remémorais notre sixième rendez-vous.

\- C'est mon préféré, bien que techniquement ce fût notre septième. Regina admit avec un sourire tendre sur ses lèvres. Te dire je t'aime pour la première fois puis pouvoir te faire l'amour, te toucher. Définitivement mon préféré.

\- C'est le mien aussi. Emma confia sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues à chaque fois que Regina parlait de leurs ébats.

Le regard posé sur sa petite amie, Regina sentait qu'il y avait plus dans la tête de la blonde. Elle savait que cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle ne dormait pas bien, qu'elle tournait dans leur lit, voir se levait lorsqu'elle pensait qu'elle dormait. Regina s'était demandé si dans le travail quelque chose ne la perturbait pas, mais avec une bonne discussion, il s'avérait que tout allait bien dans ce domaine. Ce n'était pas non plus, dans leur couple, car Emma criant contre sa main dans les toilettes du restaurant, n'était pas un signe de rupture. Loin de là. Regina savait que sa petite amie l'aimait toujours.

Sentant que la blonde était de nouveau plongée dans leurs souvenirs, Regina s'étira pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, les capturant gentiment, amenant un gémissement adorable à sortir de la bouche d'Emma. Elles s'embrassèrent comme cela pendant plusieurs minutes, l'avocate se rapprochant discrètement de sa proie. Elle attrapa Emma pour l'amener sur elle, ce qui élicita un cri aigu résonnant dans la chambre.

Emma rigola sous les gamineries de sa petite amie, qui la serrait fort contre elle. Les mains au niveau de sa clavicule, elle triturait les bretelles de la nuisette violette de la brune, qui déposait des baisers chauds, tendre sur son menton.

\- J'aime t'embrasser mon amour. Regina murmura dans son cou avant de faire glisser sa langue tout le long. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

\- Rien ne me tracasse Regina. Je suis heureuse avec toi. Emma avoua plongeant ses yeux dans ceux bruns perplexe.

Sans prévenir, Regina se redressa, amenant Emma dans son mouvement. Assise sur le lit, la blonde sur ses jambes, la brune attaqua sa clavicule déposant de longs baisers chauds, humides. Ses mains glissaient sous le débardeur, le relevant pour toucher la peau chaude malgré l'automne, d'Emma dont la respiration commençait à changer. Elle soupirait, gémissait sous l'attention sensuelle de sa petite amie. Lentement, les mains de Regina montaient le long du buste devant elle, le caressant pendant qu'elle léchait le cou de sa compagne.

\- Regina. Emma souffla se sentant délirer sous les caresses enivrantes.

Sourire sur les lèvres, l'avocate mordit la peau sous l'oreille de sa petite amie avant de débuter de délicieux mouvements de bassin, se frottant contre la blonde. Cette dernière se sentait partir loin, très loin, la chaleur la rendant folle. Sa gorge devenait sèche, son bas ventre brulait, son cœur battait tellement vite. Elle l'aimait Regina, dieu qu'elle l'aimait.

\- Epouses moi. Emma susurra lorsque les mains de la brune arrivèrent sous ses seins.

Les yeux émeraude s'ouvrirent brusquement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de demander sans le vouloir. Les mouvements de Regina se stoppèrent également au même moment, figés. Embarrassée, honteuse, paniquée, Emma se recula brusquement, laissant l'avocate seule en plein milieu.

Emma descendit son haut rapidement avant de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux. Que venait-elle de faire ? Elle avait passé des mois pour trouver une façon romantique et parfaite de la demander en mariage, et voilà qu'elle lâche le morceau pendant les préliminaires. Le rouge de ses joues s'accentua, et ne fit que progresser quand elle prit conscience que Regina n'avait encore rien dit. Elle devait rattraper ce désastre.

\- Je suis tellement désolée Regina. Emma débuta puis se reprit en voyant le regard perdu de sa petite amie qui n'avait pas bouger. Je voulais te le demander autrement. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir tellement les scénarios défilaient dans ma tête, jamais assez bien. Jamais unique ou spécial. Dieu Regina, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Emma sentait les larmes montées dans ses yeux sous la frustration.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Emma. Regina tenta en s'avançant vers la blonde qui recula un peu plus, maintenant à genou sur le lit.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Je te demande de m'épouser alors qu'on s'apprêtait à faire l'amour ! C'est tellement débile, et surtout pas du tout romantique. Je voulais qu'on soit que toutes les deux et puis je ne sais pas. Emma se justifiait sous les yeux amusés de la brune qui l'observait. Je ne comptais pas me mettre à genou, mais encore moins gémir en te le demandant ! Ca fait des mois que je me torture l'esprit, et ne dors plus car je voulais que tout soit parfait et faire le premier pas pour une fois !

\- Emma ! Regina haussa le ton afin d'attirer l'attention de sa petite amie, qui posa enfin les yeux sur elle. C'est amusant que tu dises que cela fait des mois que tu y songes.

\- Tu trouves ça amusant ?! Emma s'indigna ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant la dedans.

Regina sourit malicieusement avant de se tourner rapidement, puis descendre du lit. Sous le regard perdu de la blonde, elle ouvrit leur dressing et chercha derrière ses vestes, sachant pertinemment que c'est le seul endroit où Emma ne vient pas chercher de vêtements. Regina se détourna avec une boite dans les mains, sourire timide sur ses lèvres. Elle prit à nouveau place sur leur lit, s'agenouillant elle aussi, devant sa petite amie. Emma fixait la boite, totalement confuse, et désorientée. Elle venait de demander Regina en mariage, et elle sortait une boite familière.

\- Tu penses vraiment que c'est le bon moment pour manger des chocolats ?! Emma ironisa alors qu'intérieurement elle paniquait.

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quels chocolats Emma. Regina avoua nerveusement alors qu'elle ouvrit la boite puis pointa un bonbon en particulier. Prends-le.

Les sourcils froncés, la dessinatrice scruta le chocolat intensément avant de s'exécuter. Elle avait toujours l'habitude de commencer par le coin droit de la boite, car souvent c'était là où se trouvaient les chocolats noirs qu'elle adorait. Donc elle commençait toujours par là. Lorsqu'elle enleva le bonbon de son cercle, elle se paralysa.

\- Tu vois, tu n'es pas la seule à attendre le bon moment. Regina rigola nerveusement. J'y songeais aussi depuis pas mal de temps. Tu m'as juste coiffé au poteau. Ta demande était parfaite Emma. Elle était surprenante, spontanée, maladroite, aimante. Tout ce que j'aime chez toi. Regina rassura la blonde sans pour autant pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

\- J'ai juste su que je devais te le demander car ses trois années avec toi sont les plus belles de ma vie. J'ai peut être débarqué à l'improviste pour ton déjeuner, mais Regina, tu as débarqué à l'improviste dans mon cœur, le chamboulant, le faisant tomber amoureux de toi. Tu es tout pour moi. Tu es devenu mon monde. Emma caressa les doigts de la brune qui la regardait avec amour. Et ce regard que tu me donnes tous les jours, ton amour, je veux le voir pour le reste de ma vie. Epouses moi Regina. Je t'interdis de rire après ça ! Emma l'averti sentant que sa petite amie avait une remarque sur le bout de sa langue.

\- Comment pourrais-je rigoler après ça Emma ? Je t'aime et je veux devenir ta femme. Regina répondit sérieusement entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de fiancée.

\- Oui ? Emma demanda alors qu'un début de sourire radieux apparaissait sur son visage.

\- Oui mon amour.

Emma se jeta littéralement dans le bras de Regina qui tomba à la renverse sous l'élan, tombant à côté de la boite de chocolats. Ses lèvres capturèrent celles de sa fiancée, l'embrassant avec passion, amour, joie, désir. Emma n'en revenait pas. Regina allait devenir sa femme. Elles allaient se marier. Lorsque leur baiser ralenti, la dessinatrice posa sa tête contre la poitrine de la brune, contente.

Regina glissait ses doigts dans les longs cheveux blonds, se sentant vivre, aimée. Elle tourna la tête vers les chocolats, dont certains s'étaient renversés suite à l'élan de joie, et posa les yeux sur la bague. Sans les faire bouger, elle l'attrapa puis se saisit de la main gauche d'Emma.

\- Et toi Emma. Les yeux verts de l'intéressé se plongèrent dans ceux de sa fiancée. Veux-tu devenir ma femme ? Partager ma vie, mes sauts d'humeur le matin au réveil, ou le fait que je te fasse l'amour à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Regina rigola tandis qu'Emma la frappa gentiment malgré ses joues rouges. Je veux te voir rougir encore pendant des années. Je veux fonder une famille avec toi. Avoir des enfants. Te dire oui devant tous nos amis, notre famille. Emma. Je veux pouvoir t'aimer jusqu'à ce que tu mis autorise. Et si un jour, ce n'est plus le cas, je te laisserai partir, car tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est que tu sois heureuse.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse avec toi. Emma sourit embrassant tendrement sa compagne. Oui Regina. Je veux devenir ta femme.

Alors que Regina embrassa sa fiancé, elle sourit car, elle l'avait su depuis le jour où ses yeux bruns sont tombés sur elle, qu'un jour, elle lui passerait la bague au doigt. Regina avait su qu'Emma partagerait sa vie, son lit, son cœur, son futur au moment même où elle avait pris place en face d'elle dans le café.

Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'Emma vient de donner naissance à leur fils, Henry, Regina est la femme la plus heureuse du monde.

* * *

 ** _Et voilà une sorte de suite, de petit aperçu de la vie d'Emma et Regina après "Encore", qui était leur rencontre. Ce one shot a été écrit pour une maie, qui m'a demandé comment la demande en mariage s'était produit, trop curieuse, pour laisser le premier one shot en suspens. Donc vous pouvez la remercier. Si cela vous a plu laissez une petite review car cela fait toujours plaisir à lire. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont lu mes premières histoires. Je travaille sur une fiction plus longue, mais était donné que j'aime que l'histoire soit finie pour pouvoir la poster à intervalle régulier, cela est long._**

 ** _Prenez soin de vous. A bientôt !_**


End file.
